To Harry's Satisfaction
by Lyle180
Summary: Harry's got a little slyther-in to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Harry's Satisfaction**

**Author: Lyle180**

**Summary: Harry's got a little slyther-in to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Draco marched down stairs when he heard knocking on his door. Harry was here for their date, but just when Draco stepped off the last step, he heard yelling at his door.

"Toad!"

"Rat!"

"Twat!"

"Slag!"

"Witch!"

"Wizard!"

Draco quickly opened the door when he recognized the nasally high pitched voice, he had hoped he had got there before anything more was said, but they were already pulling each other's hair.

"Oh Pansy you're early," Harry let go of Pansy's hair and looked at Draco with question.

"What do you mean she's early Draco," Pansy gave one last sharp tug before she let go of Harry's hair.

"It means …" Pansy pushed her forefinger onto his forehead, "that were going on a date, why are you here?"

Harry looked at Draco hoping she was telling a lie or at least wrong, Draco said nothing, finding a new interest in his shoes. "Whatever…" Harry's voice cracked, "I don't need this." Harry turned on his heel, and apparated away before Draco could look even up from his boots.

**A/N: You'll understand the title if you keep reading, so please stay with me.**

**! Hope you liked it!**

**! Review!**

**! TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry answered the door when he heard a loud knocking.

"What do you want Malfoy," Draco pushed the door wider as if he hadn't even heard Harry and let himself in.

"I guess you're not a heartless vampire, just a prick," Draco looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Right you are Harry I do have a prick and it rhymes with dick and mine is so slick, and it's also very big. In fact if I remember correctly you already know that, your throat was hurting for weeks I doubt you could forget that," Draco looked at Harry knowingly and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh nice, classic Draco, if were not having sex then it's an innuendo, hold on let me rephrase that, if you're not having sex, is what I meant to say," Draco's smirk turned to a frown.

"Harry you knew I didn't like relationships before we started this," Draco waved his hand in the space between them, Harry scowled at him.

"Well congratulations you don't have to worry about that anymore, because whatever this…" Harry waved his hand between them just as Draco did "…is over."

"Harry wait," Harry looked at Draco expectantly. "Listen I know you want all of this to yourself, and that's just selfish, but you can't leave me high and dry over this."

"Come on Harry, be reasonable," Draco winked and slid his hand down Harry's back. Harry smacked his hand away.

"Get out," Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "Why are you still here, get out, you obviously don't need me to satisfy your manly needs," when he didn't move Harry pushed him out.

"Go get Pansy the chimpanzee to lick your dick, better yet tickle your pickle," Draco was about to say something when Harry slammed the door.

**A/N: Yeeeaaahh! Really I've already written chapter 3, I just need to revise it and type it up, so there's nothing to worry about!**

**! TBC!**

**! Tell me if you liked it!**

**! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3 **

Harry looked up from his magazine, when he heard a loud banging on his door.

"Who is it?" Harry knew who it was, he'd seen him through the looking hole.

"Harry you know who it is, don't be such a prick, that's my job." Harry cracked open the door until it was ajar.

"Why are you here," the unwanted intruder let himself in.

"You know exactly why I'm here," Harry went back to his sitting room, knowing he would be followed.

"Oh and why is that," Harry stuck his nose back into the quidditch magazine he was reading. Draco slammed his fist on the coffee table. Harry hid his smile behind his magazine.

"You went out with that prat Blaise," Harry put down his magazine and gave Draco a look of disdain.

"So?" Draco glared at Harry. "We have nothing left between us anymore remember; so what exactly do you want." Harry smiled at Draco's shocked face.

"You know for someone who has can get anyone they want you sure do come around here a lot, don't you have anything better to do with your time," Harry sounded annoyed.

"If you don't mind, I have a date and you need to leave," Harry made to push Draco out again, but was pushed back against the wall.

"What's your angle," Draco inquired

"I don't have one, I just want you to leave," Harry gave Draco a straight answer. Harry moved to get out of the cage Draco made with his arms, but was pushed back again.

"Harry please don't go out with him," Draco pleaded with Harry.

"Why," Harry was starting to get really annoyed with being pushed back.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I don't want him to have you, you belong with me. please I love you," Harry smiled.

"I don't think I heard that last part, you what," Harry smiled and finally hugged Draco.

"Harry what did I tell you about being a prat," Draco chuckled as their lips met and he wrapped his arms around Harry.

The kiss started to get heated and Draco put his hands on Harry's waist. "I want you now," Harry mumbled. Draco hefted Harry up the wall after Harry took off his trousers and his pants. They continued to kiss as Draco unbuttoned his trousers. Harry cast a quick lubrication charm on himself and Draco penetrated him.

They started rocking slowly before Draco sped up the pace. "I missed you so much Draco," Harry moaned into Draco's ear. Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear and they came together.

Harry cast a quick cleaning charm, before he walked into the bathroom for a hot bath with chamomile oil. "Draco hurry up and come join me," Draco was going to respond when there was knock on the door. "What was that?"

"Nothing, I just …," Draco tried to think of a quick response. "… um hit the wall with my head."

'Smooth Draco very smooth,' Draco thought. There was a knocking on the door again.

"Draco stop hitting your head and come join me," Draco rushed to the door before Blaise could knock again. Draco answered the door with a smirk and said, "He's with me," before slamming the door in Blaise's face.

"Now what was that?" Harry actually peeped out of the bathroom this time.

"Nothing just some old business," Draco smiled and laughed before he went to go ravish Harry in the shower.

!The End!

!Hope you enjoyed!

!Review if liked!


End file.
